You Wont Relent
by General Zelgeus
Summary: Jess has lived his life and each year has driven him closer to brink of insanity. Where did he go wrong? Was he meant to live for so much more? Find out in this epic tale in which Jess Aarons must gather the pieces of his past and find the present.
1. Escape

Disclamer: I own nothing except this plot idea I came up with. None of the Characters in this story are mine. I take no credit. Also, I mean no disrespect to Katherine Peterson, her son, or Lisa Hill. I'm just exploring a more plausable story then most of the alternate universes on this site. If you remember my work, that's good but I'm back... for now and I'm really, really gonna try to finish this story this time. This is the second attempt of publishing "Meant to Live" now changed to "You Wont Relent".

"The Escape"

Jess Aarons sat in a small concrete room quivering in the corner of its cold surface. He had been locked in this torturous dungeon of insanity till he got 'better', but that was never going to happen. The darkest demons that haunted Jesse pierced his mind and he would never be healed. He was going to stay in this dark place known as the Lark Creek Asylum. Yes, it was in his hometown, but the closer Jess was to his cursed past, the closer he was to his own destruction. Earlier in Jess Aarons' life there lived a girl named Leslie. She quickly befriended Jesse and they became best friends. But something happened, a dark and terrible secret, had occured the morning of the betrayal. Leslie's death was not her fault. It wasn't an accident. It was a murder. This became apparent only a full year after her 'accident'. The police investigated for months but never had any leads on who did it. After her murder Jesse soon with to murder himself. He could live with it being an accident but since it was a murder. He desired to either kill her killer or kill himself, whichever came first.

The point that they purposely locked him near his ultimate goal of suicide was even more torturous than locking him up in the first place. He often attempted suicide in his chamber. But he found out he was too weak to smash his head into the concrete wall. He hated himself for being so scared to do it himself. But Jess Aarons rowed that if he ever came back to Lark Creek, he would end himself in the same creek his angel died in fourteen years ago.

Shocking, yes, that it has been a whole fourteen years since her death, but to Jess Aarons it felt like a millennia. Over the eight years he had spent in that asylum he had pondered his way to get back to the world. He had plotted his revenge against the evil humans who he now blamed for the death of his Cherished One. The strange thing is that Jess had forgotten the name of that girl who had come into his life when he was just a boy and left him soon after her appointed, glorious arrival. He remembered her and he had even carved her face into the wall with a sharpened piece of his plastic lunch tray.

When Jess was not plotting, he would stare into the eyes of his drawing and trace her features with his thumb. He loved that girl so much, but he never got to tell her because of those retched humans who had taken everything away from him; or so he thought.

But today he would have his revenge. Today he would break out of the prison of his mind and unlock his full potential just by striking down the lunch maid who came by twice a day for food. He could easily over power her because what is there to do in a small chamber that is six by six except for exercise and become stronger than you ever were. Working out for more than seven hours a day made Jess quite a force to be reckoned with.

Suddenly, the door to his cell creaked open and the kind nurse who would talk to him sometimes entered his domain. She wheeled in a cart with a cheese sandwich and a bowl of steaming tomato soup in. Jess prepared to strike, but hesitated as his stomach grumbled at the smell of that sandwich.

_No! Must focus!_ Jess almost cried out loud as he whirled around to face her.

She smiled at him and said, "Here's your dinner and I want you asleep by-"she was cut off as Jess jumped into action. He rushed toward her and shoved the cart at her as hard as he could. The bowl of soup splashed everywhere almost looking like blood as Jess darted out of the room well the crippled nurse cried for help. But Jess was too quick he sprinted down the hall at lightning speed and rushed for the elevator.

When he reached it he decided the stairs would be faster and he darted down the stairs. He skipped stairs and tripped down five steps and rolled into the first floor disabled in pain. Jess shook it off and sprang to his feet as several guards blockaded the hall as one shouted, "Calm down or I will use this!"

He held a taser in his right hand and the other guards braced themselves as Jess debated whether to try his luck or not. He certainly had foreseen it as he plotted and knew how to get out of this fix. As he turned to his left he saw his next step of his plan- the lever for the fire alarm. He raced towards it, broke the class covering, and pulled it down hard. A blaring siren hissed over the speakers causing the guards to panic and the entire building went into a frenzy.

To his benefit, when the fire alarm went off it opened everyone's cell doors and the mass of insane people darted out in panic. Jess quickly ran after them and the guards tried to get people to calm down but they had no success. The captives, including Jess were out the door and far away from the building as they gathered a good two hundred meters away from the 'ablaze' building. But as you probably have guessed, Jess had darted away from the scene and was well on his way to freedom. He knew he'd have the police after him once they realize it was a false alarm and they took a roll call, but he was free and he would do everything in his power to stay free.

Jess rounded the corner of a shut down night club that was only a short drive away from the asylum. He knew he should keep moving but stayed to catch his breath. The image of a police vehicle driving up and two officers with guns drifted into his mind, driving him to go farther. He ran deeper into town until he finally saw a landmark in which he knew. Jess Aarons froze as he gazed in awe at what held a good chunk of his past- Lark Creek Elementary. It had been a place where he had found true happiness and true horror. When Jess slowly walked towards the front doors of the building he got halfway before he decided he was not dressed appropriately in his old clothes from the asylum. They would know he was one of those crazy nuts from the asylum.

Although, Jess knew in his heart that he was the opposite of crazy. He was lonely, angry, and scared. Those three emotions drove him towards suicide and depression, not insanity. For some reason Jess could not answer, they locked him up and labeled him insane and dangerous. Just because Jess wanted to see her with his own eyes and not on his art. In fact, many of Jess' drawings and paintings had that girl in them and other artists knew him for his obsession with that particular girl but could not figure out his reasoning.

Jess quickly dashed away from his old school and continued to ponder what should be done next. He was homeless, without any money or clothes, (except his prison clothes), and that only left him with one person to go to- Maybelle Westburg. Yes, you probably guessed that she would have married by now. Ms. Maybelle Aarons had married Mr. Daniel Westburg just under a year ago. However, Jess could not attend because his state of insanity, but he was later sent pictures from his younger sister.

Jess walked most of the way but half way through he heard police sirens and he got flustered and ran the fastest he had ran before. He then heard voices shouting after him which he could not understand. But he breazed through neighborhoods until he found the stretched out prairies at the edge of the town. He then saw his old house sitting on the hill and he set his course towards it, when suddenly he had second thoughts of how his younger sister would accept him.

Jess finally approached the door and slowly extended his hand to rind the doorbell. His index finger hovered in front of it for a hesitant second, but when he heard the sirens again he pushed it. There was a pause and no response. Jess turned to leave when the door opened slowly.

"Sir? Can I help you?" A man asked. Jess remained turned around when he responded.

"Uh, yeah you can," Jess hesitated, "Is Mrs. Westburg at home now?"

"Err… yes." He answered with suspicions that Jess would try something. "May can you come here? Someone at the door looking for ya'." Daniel turned his gaze back to Jess and after a moment pause Maybelle came to the door next to her husband.

"Can I help you?" she asked and Jess turned around and looked her right in the eye. "Oh my lord! Jess?"

"Hey there." Jess smiled and turned to Daniel, "Hey Dan." Maybelle rushed forward and hugged Jess.

"When did they release you from medical?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes.

And that's when Jess froze in fear.

A/N: Thanks for reading and if you actually care about what you just read then I recommend you review it. I enjoy hearing from an outside audiance. If anyone has any problems with this story feel free to express it in a PM. Please do NOT place them in a review. I'm actually gonna try and be dillegent this time and finish a second story. Again, thanks for reading.

Rogan


	2. Guns, LOTS of guns!

**A/N: Thanks guys for waiting patiently... I'm busy... REALLY busy. But like I promised here is chapter two!!! Thanks! ~Rogan.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Guns... LOTS of guns

Jess froze in fear. He was shocked and didn't know how to respond to May's heart piercing question. Sirens flashed at the end of the street about nine houses north of them. Jess worked fast and let himself into the house as he said, "I'm gonna tell you all the truth. I wasn't released, I broke out. They think I'm crazy but I'm not! I have my mind! I'm sane! I swear!" he spoke as he began to cry and let his tears run freely down his face.

"Jess… I know… I know…" May began to cry and hugged him around his shoulders. She sat him down on the couch and Dan backed off.

"He's from the asylum? That explains the clothes… May I don't want him here! He's a fugitive! We could get in big trouble with the law for keeping him!" he said sternly.

"Daniel! He's my brother and he is _not _insane! He is completely sane he is just hurt; wounded by the death of his best friend! He hasn't been the same since! You'd be just the same if I were to pass away now treat him with compassion!" May's hostility stunned Jess.

_When did she get that attitude? Must've picked it up from mom…_ Jess' thoughts wandered.

He turned his head and looked out the window and saw the police knocking door to door with several squad cars patrolling the streets. "They're trying to quarantine us! Do you have some spare clothes I could barrow? I need to get out of this uniform!"

"Sure! Dan go get some of your old clothes please." May asked and her husband departed up the stairs and returned with a pair of worn jeans and a black shirt and handed them to Jess along with a pair of his old tennis shoes and socks. Jess took the clothes into the bathroom and began removing his uniform.

"I don't like this May. We should just give him back." Dan said as he switched on the television. The news flourished with reports of dangerous loonies that escaped and to not let any of them enter your house. They both heard shouting outside and they turned to see three officers of the law chasing after a man in similar garbs as Jesse's. The fasting cop caught up to him and tackled him. The man began to struggle and smashed the officers face causing blood to pour from his nose like a river. Another officer drew his taser and tased the escaped fugitive. The bloody cop climbed off him and lay on the ground next to his feet and held his bleeding face while the others tackled the incapacitated victim and cuffed him.

Jesse came out with all the clothes on and walked to the window to see the result of the carnage he then slipped up the stairs without either of the Westburgs noticing. He got up to the bedroom and began to dig through all their drawers. When he didn't find what he was looking for he went to the closet and began to sort through the clothes until he found in the deep crevice of a cubby, underneath five pieces of clothing, a hand gun. It was only a .22 with iron sites but it would work. He checked the magazine and found one round in it. "Ugh!" he exclaimed and began to dig in other areas and found nothing. He shoved the gun in the back of his jeans and hid the handle under his shirt. Placing all the clothes back in their appropriate places and closed all the drawers. He jumped into the bathroom quickly as May came upstairs looking for him when they had found the downstairs bathroom empty. She walked past him and called him name and when she entered her bedroom he quickly darted down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was relieved to find it empty to his advantage.

He opened the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of juice and sat down quickly and began to drink it. "Over here!" he called as Dan came in first and saw his glass. "Just a little thirsty that's all." May came in then and sighed and walked over and hugged her brother.

"That's something you _would_ do Jess!" she said with a smile and they laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Quickly! Into the basement!" she cried and hurried Jess down the stairs as she prepared to answer the door.

Jess wondered the basement and heard some talking through the ceiling. It was obviously police when he heard them asking so many questions but it didn't matter to him, he just needed to find the ammunition which was most likely stored in the basement under lock and key. He entered a closet that he found out was a giant storage room with stuff on both sides of the wall towered to the ceiling in boxes and filers. He saw old items from his child hood and the liking in different containers and old articles of clothing in another as he entered. He then found a smaller closet at the end of the storage room and he grasped the handle and turned to find it locked.

Anger flooded Jess as he reached for a hammer on the top shelf and used it to knock off the hinges of the door. Inside he found a treaJesure cove. _These must've all been dad's! _He thought in awe. His jaw was hanging as he eyeballed guns hanging all over the wall. Hunting rifles, shotguns, and even a couple military issues each with a box of ammo next to them. He found .22 ammo and grabbed the box quickly loading twelve shells into the magazine of his pistol. He grabbed a backpack out of the camping gear in another corner of the storage room. He filled it with boxes of ammo and hand guns of different sizes.

Jess then saw a black case in the corner with a tag that has the words "50 cal". He opened the box to see a massive gun laying in pieces in select areas of a case. They each lay in their own cutout shape of the black foam that was the protective covering in the case. Jesse traced a finger of the scope and barrel that lay inside. He placed the case into his pack along with a box of .50 caliber shells that was rather cumbersome. "Lets do this," he said, as he strode out of the basement.

Jess heard multiple voices that he assumed were officers searching for him. He slowly crept up the stairs and put his ear to the door. The police were asking a series of questions to May and she answered them with a shaky voice. Jess heard the investigator ask the question,

"Ma'am, were you threatened by someone to stay silent?"

"No! I mean- no. Nobody is here but me and my husband uh my husband and I! Uh nope!"

"Ma'am it's alright to tell me. Blink twice for yes. We can help you," the officer said.

May froze then mastered her mind. "No, I'm fine," she said.

"Alright, keep an eye out for them and if you see anything suspicious be sure to report it to the police," the officer smiled and walked away with his men.

Dan suddenly strode out the door after him and said, "Wait!"

Jess froze. _Would Dan really give me away like that?_ Regardless Jess armed two pistols with full clips of ammo and held one in each hand.

Dan talked with the police a while longer than pointed towards the basement door. The police nodded and two man advanced inside the house and towards the door.

_Ah, no, no, no, no, no!!! I am not going back to that God-forsaken asylum. _Jess' mind screamed and he staggered down the stairs, through the storage room, and locked himself in the gun closet.

The police officer strode down the steps with caution as May spat with intense anger at Dan. They began to shout outside the house as the officer felt for a light switch in the darkness. He retrieved a flash light from his belt and shone in down the storage room. He noticed the closet at the back of it. Cautiously he strode the door and grabbed the handle. He began to twist it tense with a rush of suspense and as he opened the door he couldn't react fast enough.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my story. But I write for the readers. Please, please, PLEASE Give me feed back. It encourages me to keep writing even if it's bad feedback! I love reviews and I appreciate and respect anyone who takes the time to tell me what they think of my work! Thanks again for reading my work and.... as you have noticed with a lot of my past work... I believe Leslie should remain dead. I dont believe in this new age LDD stuff hahaha just kidding peoples. Its cool! Thanks! Peace!**

**~Rogan**

* * *


End file.
